Picnic
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Num dia de primavera, Dís resolve levar as crianças para um piquenique nos campos perto das Montanhas Azuis. E os problemas vão junto.


Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Era um dia de primavera, um bem agradável, com brisa suave e sol benigno. Dís decidiu levar os filhos pequenos para um piquenique nos campos perto das Montanhas Azuis, também chamadas Ered Luin. Era tudo o que as crianças precisavam depois de um inverno longo e tenebroso enfurnadas na montanha. Thorin não gostou da ideia, argumentando que não era só as crianças que queriam sair para desfrutar do ar fresco, e provavelmente algum animal faminto poderia estar na floresta. Dís não deu ouvidos: pegou Kíli e Fíli e lá foram os três desfrutar seu almoço à beira de um córrego perto da montanha.

Por obra do destino (ou da premonição de Thorin), mal o trio se distanciou da montanha, uma patrulha voltou para alertar sobre a existência de um bando de orcs nas redondezas. Quem soube disso foi o chefe da guarda, Dwalin, que imediatamente arrastou Thorin de uma de suas intermináveis reuniões, e os dois foram atrás de Dís e as crianças.

Dizer que Dís ficou furiosa ao ver os dois seria uma gentileza.

— Não há orcs por aqui, Dwalin! — vociferou ela, assim que eles chegaram, correndo, gritando sobre orcs. — Estão assustando as crianças com essa sua paranoia e-

Thorin interrompeu, apontando para o norte:

— Lá estão eles!

Por trás de um rochedo do tamanho de uma casa, a cerca de cem passos, vinha um orc grande, usando no peito um colete feito de ossos de costelas, montado num warg. Outros 15 orcs a pé estavam com ele e rapidamente cercaram os anões.

Thorin sacou sua espada, Dwalin imediatamente postou-se na retaguarda. O chefe da guarda de Ered Luin viu que o lindo lugar para um picnic não tinha uma geografia estratégica que ajudasse a defesa: só havia arbustos, árvores baixas e rochedos num terreno inclinado. Ele também viu que os orcs tinham prestado especial atenção a Dís e os meninos, a quem consideravam presas mais fáceis.

O jovem Fíli, que estava mais adiantado nas suas aulas de defesas e armas, se espantou:

— Por Mahal, eles são imensos! Aposto como são orcs de Gundabag!

Dwalin tirou o seu martelo de guerra, com um cabo longo e reforço de metal, e disse:

— Não, não são, Fíli. Depois direi a você por que eles não são de Gundabag. Preste atenção.

Thorin se preparou para entrar em combate e resolveu não deixar ninguém se distrair:

— Dwalin, em guarda!

Foi na hora. Um dos orcs tinha conseguido cercar o grupo e tentava surpreendê-los por trás, mas pisou num graveto seco, que produziu um som discreto. Sem sequer demonstrar surpresa, Dwalin fez um único giro elegante com o martelo e esmagou o crânio do orc com apenas um golpe.

— Assim você me magoa, Thorin — disse o guerreiro tatuado. — Acha que poderia me distrair assim tão facilmente?

— Não me entenda mal — desculpou-se Thorin. — Eu estava de costas.

Na verdade, Thorin estava de olho no líder do grupo, ainda sentado no warg, olhos fixos nos anões, perto do mesmo rochedo. O orc deu-se ao trabalho de falar em Westron:

— Hoje teremos carne de anão no jantar, rapazes!

Os demais orcs riram-se alto e vibraram, numa torcida sanguinária. O líder arreganhou os lábios, no que deveria ser um sorriso, mas terminou se transformando numa visão pavorosa.

Foi o que bastou. Com um urro poderoso, Thorin iniciou o ataque correndo montanha abaixo, rumo ao líder orc, espada em punho. Dwalin entendeu a lógica por trás do ataque: sem o líder, os demais orcs perderiam muito de sua confiança e seria bem mais fácil atacar o grupo. Orcs não eram primorosos em muita coisa além da mera força bruta.

De sua posição mais elevada que o orc, Thorin tinha vantagem em relação ao líder, que só era alto se estivesse montado no warg. O orc notou o que Thorin ia fazer e preparou-se, braços abertos, como era o costume orc. O riso maligno parecia ainda maior, fazendo o rosto dele ficar três vezes mais repugnante.

No último momento, Thorin mudou de direção. Ao invés de ir rumo ao orc, ele se dirigiu ao rochedo ao lado do líder. Num movimento ágil, o rei anão projetou-se para cima, num pulo certeiro para cima da pedra e ainda deu mais dois passos até arremeter-se no ar com um impulso poderoso de suas pernas e lançou-se em direção ao orc. Tudo foi tão rápido que os demais orcs até pararam para acompanhar.

Se eles piscaram, perderam o momento mais emocionante. A lâmina de Thorin, já em posição, reluziu ao atravessar o pescoço do orc de fora a fora, separando completamente a cabeça do corpo. Mas Thorin não tinha terminado.

O corpo do orc caiu no chão, a cabeça rolando para o lado. Quando Thorin começou o seu movimento descendente do pulo, ele foi parar direto no lombo do warg. Com um rosnado, a fera virou-se para se precipitar contra seu agressor. Não havia tempo para Thorin golpear o animal.

Foi quando um silvo atravessou a clareira e uma flecha alojou-se, certeira, no olho esquerdo do warg que perdera seu cavaleiro. O animal empinou em duas patas, soltando um urro medonho, que foi interrompido quando uma segunda flecha encontrou sua garganta. A lâmina de Thorin golpeou-o de novo e a fera caiu sem vida.

Um grito de desânimo surgiu entre os demais orcs, que recuaram diante da queda de seu líder e de sua montaria. Por um momento, eles ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

Um momento era só o que era preciso.

Thorin e Dwalin se viraram e ambos encaram, boquiabertos, o pequeno Kíli, ainda de arco na mão, autor dos disparos das duas flechas.

— Kíli! O que pensa que está fazendo? — rosnou Dís, furiosa. — Eu não disse que você podia trazer seu arco e suas flechas para o piquenique!

Dwalin queria parabenizar o pequeno, mas um grito indignado se ouviu:

— Eu queria trazer minha espada! — reclamou Fíli para a mãe. — Mas você não deixou!

Dís esbravejou, a voz cada vez mais fina de indignação:

— Estávamos indo fazer um piquenique, não formar um grupo de ataque!

— Fez muito bem, Kíli — incentivou Dwalin. — Agora vamos dar conta do resto deles, hein?

Thorin notou que seu grupo rapidamente se distraía, mas os orcs estavam prestes a se reagrupar e atacá-los. Dwalin consultou seu rei com um olhar, que assentiu. Então o chefe da guarda deu a Fíli uma faca extra e instruiu o menino:

— Se algum deles conseguir passar por mim, você lida com ele.

Para desespero de Dís, o rosto jovem de Fíli virou uma máscara feroz, e Kíli estava de cenho franzido, com mais uma flecha já preparada em seu arco. Os quatro guerreiros (dois grandes, dois pequenos) lidaram com os orcs sem problemas. Para não ficar atrás de Kíli, Fíli também terminou lidando com uns dois deles.

O episódio terminou sendo uma lição duradoura. Aliás, três lições.

Nunca mais Dís e os meninos saíram para qualquer piquenique novamente. Dali para frente, até que os dois tivessem idade suficiente para saírem sozinhos, eles se limitaram a tavernas e hospedarias de Ered Luin.

Nunca mais Dwalin questionou a predileção de Kíli por arco e flecha, nem disse que era "élfico" ou que não era "_khuzd_ suficiente".

Nunca mais Fíli saiu para canto nenhum sem estar com um verdadeiro arsenal escondido em suas roupas.

FIM

Palavra em Khuzdul:

_khuzd_ = anão

PS — Essa fic foi escrita ANTES da Desolação de Smaug, e só depois é que eu me dei conta da última frase.


End file.
